1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an antenna for radiating/receiving wireless signal, and more specifically to a triple-band embedded antenna operating over a wide bandwidth of frequency or over multiple frequency bands.
2. The Related Art
It is generally known that antenna performance is dependent upon the size, shape and material composition of the constituent antenna elements, as well as the relationship between certain antenna physical parameters and the wavelength of the signal radiated or received by the antenna.
As the mobile phone is popular, the mobile phone is required to be small and light. Thus, the antenna as a radiating/receiving wireless signal part of the mobile phone is needed to be small capable of radiating/receiving several bands which can be used in the mobile phone communication. Because different countries in the world are using different mobile communication systems, such as the GSM, PHS, DCS Wi-Fi or PCS communication system, different antenna are required to fit into the mobile phones.
A traditional antenna which fits in a mobile phone can only be used in one or two communication systems, so the mobile phone may not be able to be used in every country in the world.